Challenges arise from line losses and pilferage in smart grids. Large system losses can also be due to old or defective infrastructure. In general, a system designer will have some information about the possible location and quantities of these losses due to system knowledge, external measurements and/or historical data. However, a need exists for determining line losses and pilferage in smart grids given power-flow information.